Lumbar puncture is a procedure that is frequently performed in both clinical and research settings. Post-Lumbar puncture headache (PLPH) is the most commonly reported complication of dural puncture, and causes significant discomfort for the patient. Although many researchers have studied the phenomenon of PLPH, findings pertaining to the etiology, incidence, management, and prevention remain controversial. While several factors have been implicated in the development of PLPH, an exhaustive review of the literature failed to identify any nursing research studies which addressed this issue in patients with alcoholism. The purpose of this study is to examine the relationship among psychological, demographic, and physiological variables in patients who develop PLPH. Adult patients and normal volunteers who have consented to participate in approved NIAAA inpatient protocols involving lumbar punctures as part of their research studies are eligible to participate in this project. Measures of anxiety, depression, mood states, and pain are obtained at specified time intervals. To date, 176 subjects have participated in this protocol. Preliminary analysis of the data has revealed that subjects who developed PLPH were younger and had significantly lower body mass indices than subjects who did not develop PLPH.